Ray's Little Girls
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Meet the Manchester daughters. Mindy Lou Manchester, the oldest and Cindy Lou Manchester, the baby and the youngest of the twins. Join their adventures in Henry Danger :3
1. Up All Night With Danger Pt 1

**Author's Note:****Hey guys. Just checked out the episode in season five of Henry Danger called Captain Mom and I'm really impressed that** **they used** **some of my ideas.**

**Anyways, I found a new Henry Danger co-writer and it's Lynne03 (I hope I got it right).**

**Enjoy :3**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger. Henry Danger belongs to Nickelodeon but I do own my OCs Cindy and Mindy Lou Manchester._**

Mindy was beginning to toss and turn in her sleep.

Visions of the young girl in the ocean began to show.

About a few meters deep below, she could see a circle of Great White sharks and they were now heading up towards her.

She screamed, waking up from her horrible nightmare.

Mindy knew that their father Ray Manchester was right across the hall from them but she was scared to move.

In the crib next to her slept her baby sister Cindy, who was a year old.

Mindy looked in the darkness of the doorway.

"D-Daddy..." She said, afraid.

Ray, on the other hand was in his room asleep when he heard the oldest of the two stirring.

He got up and sighed.

It was great that he had two adopted kids to take care of and love but, there was a side effect to that and it was…

Losing precious hours of sleep.

Ray came running in as soon as he heard his oldest adopted daughter scream.

"Mindy are you okay?" He asked as he was standing in the doorway.

Mindy gulped nervously.

"I... I had a really bad nightmare." She said as she looked into his blue eyes.

Ray went and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" He asked, comfortingly.

Mindy nodded her head yes.

"I was in the ocean water, floating further and further out to sea. When I stopped floating for a while, I looked down and saw a circle of..." She began to say as the visions came in.

Mindy saw the circle of Great White sharks coming towards her, her turning into a kraken and fighting them.

One of them bit one of her tentacles off.

Mindy covered her eyes and cried.

Ray sat beside her and hugged her close.

"It's ok." He said, rubbing her back and looking into Mindy's hazel blue eyes.

"Please... Please don't be afraid of me and Cindy, Daddy." Mindy said as she was opening up.

"I could never be afraid of you." Ray said, with one of his charming smiles.

As the two were talking, the light in the hallway turned on and Schwoz came walking in, yawning.

"Hey Schwoz." Ray said, surprised to see the little man awake.

"What time is it, around 1:00 a.m., right?" Schwoz asked.

"Yeah." Ray said, looking at his wrist watch that said 1:02 a.m.

"What's... What's going on?" Schwoz asked, surprised to see Mindy awake.

Just then, they began to hear Cindy moving in her crib.

Ray got up from Mindy's bed and walked over to Cindy's crib.

"Mindy had a nightmare." Ray said, looking back at Schwoz before looking at Cindy.

Cindy, the one year old blonde haired twin was wriggling around.

"Hey. It's okay, Cindy." Ray said, comfortingly as he began to rub her back.

Cindy cried out, trying to communicate to Ray and Mindy what she wanted.

Ray picked her up and and rocked her side to side.

Mindy looked at him.

She was worried about something.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Ray asked, with wonder.

He knew that there was something on Mindy's mind but, it didn't stop him from asking about it.

"Will we see Captain Man tomorrow?" Mindy asked, worried.

The indestructible superhero was on her mind again.

She remembers the night when Captain Man and Kid Danger rescued her and Cindy.

Mindy hoped that Captain Man was okay.

"Yes you will don't worry." Ray said, with a reassuring smile.

Mindy could hear Cindy's stomach growling.

Ray could hear it too.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat. Are you hungry too, Mindy?" Ray asked, hearing Mindy's stomach growl as well.

"I could go for some seafood right now." Mindy said, feeling the craving that she had.

Since she got her powers from being pecked by an octopus, she had a craving for seafood.

"Seafood it is." Ray said, with a smile as they were leaving the room.

A few minutes later they arrived in the living room of the Man Cave, where the Auto Snacker was.

"What do you guys want?" Ray asked, keeping a hold of Cindy.

"I'll have some popcorn shrimp and Cindy wants some formulated milk in a baby bottle." Mindy said as she was beginning to sit at the table that had some sort of half red half blue logo on it.

"On it." Ray said, immediately.

He hit the auto snacker button.

"Popcorn shrimp and formulated milk in a baby bottle." Ray said, commanding the machine.

As the machine was making what Ray told it to make, Cindy was wriggling in Ray's arms.

"What's wrong Cindy?" Ray asked.

He was afraid that he was doing something wrong.

Just before Cindy could try to communicate with him,the auto snacker made a sound, meaning that it was done.

Cindy laid her head down on Ray's shoulder.

"Here's your popcorn shrimp Mindy and here's the bottle for Cindy." Ray said, juggling between putting the food down on the table and situating Cindy in his arms.

"How are we going to feed Cindy, Daddy?" Mindy asked, looking at the pre-made baby bottle of milk.

"I think I'll feed her the bottle." Ray said, looking at the baby in his arms that was almost asleep.

"Okay, Daddy." Mindy said as she began to eat.

"Do you guys want to sleep with me tonight after you finish?" Ray asked as he was sitting down right beside Mindy as she was eating.

Mindy nodded her head yes.

"Where's Cindy going to sleep at?" She asked, thinking about her baby sister.

"She can sleep with us. She'll just be in the middle, so that she doesn't roll off the bed." Ray said as he was rubbing Cindy's stomach.

"Between you and me, right?" Mindy asked as she began to slap her other hand.

One of her tentacles were coming out to play.

"Yep." Ray said, excitedly.

Cindy's stomach growled louder.

"Do you want something else?" Ray asked, thinking that he fed the baby girl already.

"Daddy, did you feed it to her?" Mindy asked as she was eating.

"Oh oops." Ray said, sheepishly as he saw the bottle of milk in front of him.

He situated the baby girl in his arms and began to feed her, helping the young one year old baby hold the bottle.

Cindy was beginning to suckle, looking at Ray with her pretty blue eyes.

Ray smiled at her.

As Cindy was suckling, she looked at Mindy's tentacle that was coming out of the brunette haired girl's arm.

"She's looking at your tentacle." Ray said, looking at Mindy.

Mindy began to panic when she saw the tentacle.

"Hey it's ok." Ray said, now beginning to help Mindy calm down.

"You...You accept this, Daddy?" Mindy asked as she was shaking.

"Of course I do. I accept both you and Cindy for who you are." Ray said, smiling at the oldest and then looked at the youngest.

As Ray and Mindy were waiting for Cindy to finish, Mindy could smell something…

Like black tar.

Ray could smell it too.

"What is that smell?" He asked, with wonder and concern.

Mindy could smell it coming from her pelvis area.

She covered her eyes, in shame and fear.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Ray asked, sympathetic and fatherly.

"I... I didn't mean to ink..." Mindy said, feeling ashamed for her accident.

"Hey it's ok." Ray said, in an attempt to calm Mindy down.

Mindy was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I don't know what to do." She said, trying to stay calm.

"It's ok I'm right here to help you in anyway I can." Ray said, comfortingly.

Just when Mindy heard that coming from her father, she begins to hear Captain Man saying that on the night that they got rescued.

Ray would do anything for Mindy and Cindy.

Mindy looked at him and saw a resemblance of Captain Man.

"I... I need a diaper and something to sleep in." She said, trying to stay calm.

"Okay. Do you need me to help you with the diaper?" Ray asked, immediately wanting to help Mindy.

"Yes..." Mindy said, shyly.

Cindy was still suckling on her bottle.

"Okay. Let's go." Ray said as they were about to leave the Man Cave living room.

Cindy now looked at the empty bottle.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at her.

Cindy pointed at the empty bottle.

"Do you want some more?" Ray asked, in a cute voice.

Just before Cindy answered, she yawned.

Ray laughed.

"Let's get you to bed and change your sister." He said, seeing the worried expression on Mindy's face.

Cindy began to snuggle in Ray's arms.

Ray kissed the top of her head.

Mindy looked at the Man Cave living room before they left to go back to Ray's room.

She just wished that she could talk to a superhero who could help her get more answers.

Ray could sense that Mindy was thinking about something but... What?

"You ok Mindy?" He asked, wondering.

Mindy sighed.

"Daddy, I need a superhero to talk to. I have to find out what really happened to me and Cindy." She said as she looked at him.

"Okay. Give me a second." Ray said as he began to use his free hand to get his gumball tube out of his pocket.

Once he did that, Ray chewed a bubble and turned into Captain Man.

Mindy was shocked.

"What?" Ray said, dressed in his super suit.

"Wow. I'm surprised you showed up." Mindy said, amazed but shocked to see Captain Man.

"Well you did ask for a superhero." Ray said, remembering what Mindy told him about a few minutes ago.

Cindy was wriggling around in Captain Man's arms.

"Hold on." Ray said, coming to the conclusion that Cindy was tired and was wanting to lay down.

The superhero then put Cindy on the couch.

Cindy looked at Mindy, worried.

She didn't want to be separated from her sister.

"It's ok I'm not separating you from your sister." Ray said, reassuringly.

Mindy looked at him and held her hand out to him.

Ray took her hand.

"That night, when you and Kid Danger rescued us from the old abandoned Swellview orphanage, who was the villain that was hurting us?" Mindy asked, with wonder yet curious.

Ray was afraid to tell Mindy who hurt her and Cindy.

He was afraid that Mindy was going to do something bad if he told her.

"I don't remember who, Mindy. Why?" Ray asked, wondering.

"So we can go after him or her." Mindy said, with eagerness.

"I don't remember." Ray said, being frank with her.

"I can tell you already have feelings for my sister, Captain Man." Mindy said, remembering when Cindy and her were alone and Cindy told Mindy that she had a crush on Captain Man.

"Yes I do." The superhero said, admitting to it.

Mindy was blushing and looking off into the distance.

Ray smiled at her.

**(So...Not** **to confuse anyone on that last part, Cindy has a crush on Captain Man and yet, Mindy is now realizing that the superhero does have feelings for the young** **blonde.** **Stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. Taken In And Adopted

_~The night of finding Mindy and Cindy: After The Rescue~__The tubes came down and Captain Man and Kid Danger came down with two unconscious twins.__Schwoz turned from preparing the medical beds.__"Hey, Ray. Henry. What happened?" He asked._

_Henry turned to look at Ray.__"There was an attack on the orphanage. These 2 girls were unconscious." He said as Ray was looking at the young blonde girl that he was holding._

_Henry looked at the brunette haired girl that he was holding.__I hope that they wake up soon. He said to himself.__Schwoz looked at the two unconscious twins and at the beds.__Then, he came up with an idea.__"Lay the oldest one right here on this big medical bed and lay the youngest one right here on this medical bed." Schwoz said, giving instructions.__"Ok." Henry and Ray said, together.__They did what Schwoz told them to do._

_As they were doing that, the youngest twin still had her hands on Captain Man's shoulders, gripping onto him for dear life.__"I don't think that one will let go." Henry said, looking at the blonde baby girl that was gripping.__Mindy, the brunette haired twin began to shift in the bed.__Henry walked over to the bed and took a hold of Mindy's hand, to reassure her that she was safe.__Schwoz looked at Ray._

_"What's wrong?" Ray asked, concerned.__"Could you give her to me?" Schwoz asked, with wonder.__"Uh sure." Ray said, with suspicion and awkwardness.__Ray handed Schwoz Cindy.__Schwoz laid Cindy down in the bed and got out a needle.__"Wait... What are you doing?" Ray asked, worried and concerned about Cindy.__He was worried that Schwoz was going to hurt her.__"I was needing to hook her up to the machine." Schwoz said as Cindy was beginning to stir.__Ray sighed sadly.__"Oh. Okay." He said, giving in.__Mindy began to open her eyes.__Her eyes were hazel.__She looked around and then looked at the young superhero.__"Where...Where am I? What happened to my sister?" Mindy said, spitting out questions._

_"It's okay. Your sister's fine." Henry said, in an attempt to calm down the startled brown haired twin.__"Where is she? Cindy?!" Mindy called out, worried about her baby sister.__"Hey. It's okay. She's in the next bed over." Henry said, continuing to comfort her.__Cindy began to open her blue eyes.__"Ray, she's waking up." Schwoz said, in observation as the young baby girl was opening her eyes._

_"Hey." Ray said, gently and cute.__Cindy began to feel around her.__She looked up at the one that saved her life and when she tried to coo, all that came out was a cry.__Ray smiled at her.__Mindy looked at the brunette haired hero.__"Hey you. Um... Brunette haired superhero..." She began to say, trying to think of what the brown haired man's name was.__"Hey." Ray said, looking at Mindy.__"Where are we?" Mindy asked, looking around the vast living room that had different machines.__"You and your baby sister are in the Man Cave." Ray said, letting Mindy know.__Mindy nodded her head and then looked at him.__"We've been abused by our parents and now have been abused by the villains who attacked us. Nobody's not going to love me and Cindy..." She said, feeling like she was going to cry.__"Hey. It's okay." Henry said, looking at her with a reassuring smile.__"What do you mean that it's going to be okay? I don't even know your name." Mindy said, confused about everything.__"I'm Kid Danger and that's Captain Man." Henry said, introducing himself and Ray.__Mindy then began to get up off of the bed but she was falling._

_Henry caught her.__"What are you doing?" He asked, worried about her.__"I have to go to my sister." Mindy said as she was stumbling.__"Okay but let me help you." Henry said, wanting to help the young girl.__Mindy nodded and began to take baby steps while she was having a hard time walking.__Henry helped her walk over to where her baby sister was, in the medical bed.__Mindy cried out for Cindy.__She was really worried.__"We're almost there." Henry said, reassuringly.__Cindy was looking around and crying out for Mindy.__"Hey… It's okay. Here's your sister." Ray said, reassuring Cindy.__Mindy was trying to reach out to Cindy but she was having trouble.__When they got over to Ray, Schwoz and Cindy, Henry looked at Mindy.__"Do you want to lay next to her?" He asked her, with curiosity.__Mindy nodded her head yes, frantically._

_Henry helped her lay down in the bed.__Cindy was crying.__"Hey. Aww… What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at the crying baby.__Mindy began to hear Cindy's stomach growling.__Cindy continued to cry.__"Oh… She's hungry." Ray said, in realization.__Mindy nodded her head yes.__"They haven't been feeding her. They're starving us both." She said, revealing past secrets about her and Cindy's parents.__"What do you guys want to eat?" Henry asked, about to head over to the Auto Snacker.__"I'd take some nachos and cheese." Mindy said, answering immediately.__"Got it." Henry said, in affirmation.__He gave Mindy a thumbs up and then walked to the auto snacker and pushed the button.__"Nachos and cheese." Henry said, hoping the recording voice could keep up.__"Nachos and cheese." The automated voice said.__The auto snacker made a sound, meaning that it was done.__Cindy's stomach was growling louder.__"Does Cindy want anything?" Henry asked, looking over at her._

_Mindy looked over at Cindy and then back at him.__"Formulated baby milk for her." She said, answering quickly.__Henry hit the button again.__"Formulated baby milk." He said.__A few minutes later, the machine made a sound, letting them know that it was done.__Henry brought the nachos and cheese and the formulated milk over to the girls._

_"Does Cindy need help or can she do it herself?" He asked as they both looked over at Cindy, whom Ray was holding.__Cindy looked at Captain Man.__"She needs help." Mindy said, looking at Captain Man as well.__"Okay I'll help." Ray said, looking between the bottle and the baby girl._

_Mindy was beginning to eat.__Ray helped feed Cindy.__Cindy was eating.__Ray smiled at her.__"That atta girl, Cindy. You don't need to be afraid to eat anymore." Mindy said, praising her one year old sister.__Ray smiled at the two sisters.__…………………………..__A few minutes later, Cindy was done suckling.__"All done?" Ray asked, looking at her and the empty bottle.__Cindy nodded her head yes.__Ray took the bottle out of her mouth and placed it down onto the table.__He then looked at her.__"Now what?" Ray asked, wondering.__"You could burp her." Mindy said, seeing the squeamish look on Cindy's face._

_The baby girl was about to blow.__"Uh... Okay." Ray said, awkwardly.__He hugged Cindy and started patting her back.__Cindy began to feel gas coming up.__She burped.__"You would make a great Dad to us." Mindy said as she looked at him as he was burping Cindy.__"Oh uh thanks." Ray said, with a blush.__It made his day, hearing that from a young girl such like Mindy.__"Yeah. Our Dad never had time for us." Mindy said, sighing._

_Their past family was really mean to them, treating the two special sister twins like trash and starving them._

_"I'm sorry!" Ray said, sympathizing.__Schwoz looked at him.__"Ray, do you want to be their father?" He asked, seeing the sad man.__"Can I really?" Ray asked, sniffling a little bit.__"I can feel that there's something really special about these two but yes." Schwoz said, looking at Ray.__Ray smiled and then looked at Cindy and Mindy.__"What do you say girls?" He asked, smiling and grinning from cheek to cheek.__The brown haired brunette twin looked at him.__"What's going on?" Mindy asked.__She was confused.__"How would you like to be my adopted daughters?" Ray asked, with excitement.__Mindy brightened up when she heard that.__"Me and Cindy?" She said, excitedly.__"You and Cindy." Ray said, with a smile.__Mindy turned to look at Cindy.__"Did you hear that, Cindy? You're going to have a new Mommy/Daddy." She said, excitedly.__Cindy nodded her head yes and then looked at him._

_She squealed and then began to squeeze him.__Ray laughed and kissed the top of her head._

_Schwoz came over with something filled with confetti.__A party horn.__"Why do you have that?" Ray asked, with concern and suspicion.__"Just wanted to tell you something." Schwoz said as he looked at him.__"What?" Ray asked, trying to stay calm.__"Congratulations." Schwoz said as he blew it at Ray and confetti came out of it.__Ray tried to get the confetti out of his face._

~ End flashback ~

**(So... This is how Mindy and Cindy became Captain Man's adopted daughters. It's amazing how twins can pull through like Cindy and Mindy did. Henry and Ray...They really like the two, don't they? Anyways...Stay tuned for chapter three!)**


	3. Up All Night With Danger Pt 2

Mindy began feeling uncomfortable in her wet diaper that she had on.

Cindy was falling asleep.

"Come on. Let's change you." Ray said, seeing the young girl so uncomfortable standing.

Mindy nodded her head silently.

"You can go put her to bed, Dad. I... I can wait." She said, looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked, concerned.

He was just wanting to know if she could.

"Mmhm hmm..." Mindy said, nervously.

She was hesitant about this.

"Okay." Ray said, not entirely certain.

Mindy didn't really want Cindy to leave but she knew that Ray's arms must be tired by now.

Ray knew what she was thinking.

"How about this? We go to my room and I'll put Cindy on the bed and then change you. We can do it in my room, so that way you aren't far away from your sister." He suggested, hoping for Mindy to go with it.

Mindy nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Ray said, smiling at her.

Mindy smiled back at him and began to walk with Ray to his room.

…………………………

A few minutes later they arrived at his room.

Ray laid Cindy on the bed.

Mindy waddled over to the bed and jumped on, causing Cindy to bounce.

"Alright do you have a clean diaper to change into?" Ray asked, looking at Mindy.

Ever since the night when they got captured by the Toddler, the Toddler did something to them both.

He turned Mindy's kidneys and bladder baby sized and turned Cindy into a baby.

"It's... It's in my room, in my diaper drawer." Mindy said, scared to move.

"Ok I'll go get it." Ray said.

Ray went into the girls room and got the clean diaper and went back into his room.

He had some diapers in his room for Cindy.

Mindy was having visions again…

"Okay I'm back. Are you okay, Mindy?" Ray asked, seeing a blank expression on Mindy's face.

Mindy saw the kraken finishing off the sharks when she noticed a whale.

A sperm whale that was looking right at her.

Mindy got her tentacles out.

"Mindy?" Ray said, worried.

Mindy then blinked and gasped, coming back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked, concerned.

He was really concerned about Mindy, seeing her like this.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Daddy." Mindy said, apologizing.

"Hey. It's okay, darling. What happened?" Ray said, with an understanding and sympathetic smile.

Mindy began to see the vision of the sperm whale coming after her.

She got her tentacles out and began to fight.

What she didn't know was that she was turning Ray upside down.

"Mindy!" Ray exclaimed, hanging upside down.

Mindy gasped and looked at Ray, who was hanging upside down.

She screamed.

Ray fell on the ground.

"D... Daddy..." Mindy said, afraid that he wasn't going to come back up.

Ray instantly got back up onto his feet.

"I'm okay." He said, saying his favorite catchphrase.

Mindy sighed in relief.

Ray smiled at her.

Mindy's tentacles went back into her body.

Ray was concerned when he saw Mindy having a little bit of trouble with her tentacles getting back in.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I didn't mean to turn you upside down." Mindy said, apologizing for the way she acted earlier when she turned Ray upside down.

"It's okay. No harm done." Ray said, with a reassuring smile.

…………………………..

As he was smiling at Mindy, Cindy began to squirm.

Ray turned to look at her.

"Hey it's okay, Cindy." He said, in an attempt to comfort her.

As Ray was trying to calm Cindy down, Mindy sat there on the bed when she all of a sudden hears a high pitched voice.

Her ears began to perk up.

"Well well well...If it isn't Captain Ma'am..." Rang the silent voice of the Toddler.

Ray turned around.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, thinking that he heard the Toddler's voice.

In the hallway, Visible Brad was laughing.

Ray then looked at the man that was standing in the hallway and laughing.

"What are you laughing at Visible Brad?" He asked, suspiciously.

Brad scoffed.

"What did you think of my Toddler voice, Ray?" Brad said, looking at his friend.

Ray looked at Mindy, who was shaking.

"Are you trying to scare Mindy?" He asked, wanting to know.

Mindy squawked and squalled, angrily.

Her tentacles came out.

"If I did I didn't mean to, Ray." Brad said, apologizing.

Ray sighed.

"You are so dead, Brad." Mindy said, her kraken eyes on the man in the hallway.

"Mindy calm down." Ray said, urgently as her tentacles were about to all come out.

Mindy began to power down.

"Good girl." Ray said, encouragingly.

Brad yawned.

"Well, Ray... Goodnight." He said as he was now about to leave.

"Goodnight." Ray said, looking at him.

Brad was now leaving to go to his room for the night.

Just as soon as he left, Ray looked back at the twins.

"Okay... Back to what we were doing." Ray said, looking at them.

Mindy nodded.

Ray changed her into a clean diaper.

Mindy's eyes began to flutter close as Ray went over to his side of the bed and put the dirty diaper in the sack.

Once he was done with that, he walked back over to where Cindy and Mindy were.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Ray asked, looking at Mindy.

"Mhmm hmm." Mindy said as she tried to stay awake.

"Alright. Get on the bed and get comfortable." Ray said, instructing her.

Mindy began to do so.

Ray made sure Cindy was comfortable before getting in bed as well.

Cindy was sleepily holding her hand out.

Ray took her hand.

Cindy cooed out in her sleep.

Ray smiled at her lovingly.

Mindy cawed out.

Ray reached out to Mindy too.

Mindy cawed and cooed.

Ray smiled at her lovingly.

Cindy began to let go of Ray's hand.

Ray kissed the top of Cindy and Mindy's head.

Mindy smiled as her hand began to let go.

"Goodnight my girls." Ray said as he got on his side of the bed, being considerate of Cindy that was sleeping in the middle.

He then turned off the lights.

**(So... We're just figuring out Mindy's super power. In this story I'm deciding to have Brad visible instead of invisible. Ray is a great father, isn't he? Anyways...Stay tuned for chapter four!)**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Jasper came knocking on Henry's door.

"Hen...Hen, are you home?" He asked, rapidly knocking on the door.

Henry came to the door, opened it and saw his best friend looking at him.

"Hey Jasp. What's up?" Henry said, with a smile and a curious voice.

"Charlotte said that we need to get over to Junk N' Stuff. Captain Man has a surprise for us." Jasper said, urgently.

"Okay." Henry said, with a chuckle.

Just then, Piper came walking out.

"Should I come too?" She asked, curiously.

Piper was still a little bit suspicious after she finally figured out that her brother was and is Kid Danger.

Henry sighed.

"If you want." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright. Let's go!" Piper said as they now were walking together.

Mindy was sitting at the table, looking at her gumball tube.

Cindy was in Ray's room and Ray was in the living room, looking at the security cameras when he noticed Mindy looking so sad.

He got up and walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Mindy?" Ray asked, with concern in his voice.

"It's just that...Last night, I was having horrible visions and now I'm looking at my third being." Mindy said, feeling like she needed to confess everything.

"It's okay, Mindy." Ray said, sympathizing with her.

"I looked like a monster last night. I thought I heard the Toddler so I grabbed a hold of you and you was dangling upside down." Mindy said, looking at her trembling hand.

"Hey. I'm okay and we'll figure this out. You are not alone." Ray said, in an attempt to help her calm down.

Mindy smiled at him and just as the silence was progressing on, she then began to hear the crying sound of Cindy.

"Do you want to get her or do you want me to get her?" Ray asked, looking at her.

Just before Mindy could say anything, she began to see a kraken vs whale fight.

"No! CINDY!" She said, screaming out when she saw herself attacking her sister in a vision.

Ray grabbed a hold of Mindy and pulled her close to him.

"Woah... Hey... Calm down… Cindy is fine." Ray said, in a reassuring voice.

Mindy was having a hard time calming down.

"Mindy, I need you to breathe with me." Ray said, with continuing reassurance.

Mindy looked at him and began to breathe in and out, calmly.

"Good girl." Ray said, with a smile.

The sprocket door opened and Brad came walking in, carrying Cindy in his arms.

Ray took Cindy in his arms.

Cindy was kicking her legs back and forth, repeatedly.

"Hey... What's the matter, baby girl?" Ray asked, worried about Cindy.

If it wasn't Mindy he was worried about then, he was worried about Cindy.

"She could be hungry or she is wanting to figure out where Captain Man is." Mindy said, giving suggestions.

"How about we try both? I'll do Captain Man first. Do you want to hold her?" Ray asked, looking at Mindy while trying to avert his eyes from the sad and crying baby.

Mindy began to walk away.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey… What's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Ray said, apologizing.

"I don't want Captain Man to see me as a monster. That's what I feel like now. A monster." Mindy said as tears were dripping down from her eyes.

Ray looked at her and began to stroke her cheek.

"Hey you are not a monster and Captain Man knows that you are not a monster too." He said, in reassurance.

Mindy looked at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked as Cindy looked at the Captain Man logo that was above the Auto Snacker.

"Because the Mindy I know is not a monster and you're that Mindy that I know." Ray said, with a smile.

Cindy had a blue orb above her left and a red orb of light above her right hand.

"Do you want Captain Man to come out?" Ray asked, trying to figure out what Cindy is meaning.

She began to throw the two orbs and they began to form the Captain Man logo.

The logo began to glow.

"I think it's time to blow a bubble." Ray said, looking at the glowing logo as he was blindly getting his gumball tube out of his pocket and about to get ready to chew.

"Good luck, Dad." Mindy said as Ray was beginning to chew and about ready to blow.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked, thinking that Mindy was about to leave for somewhere.

"I'm right here. I'm staying with Cindy." Mindy said, with reassurance.

"Oh. Okay." Ray said, beginning to blow the bubble.

Cindy was giggling and squealing.

She was really excited.

Ray smiled at her, between the blow and the beginning of the transformation.

The bubble popped and the logo was glowing brighter.

Then, in a few seconds, Ray was instantly transformed into Captain Man.

Just after he was transformed into the indestructible superhero, Captain Man walked over to where Cindy was.

He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey little girl. Do you have any questions for me?" Ray asked, in a soft voice since Cindy is a baby.

Cindy reached up to him as he got up onto his feet.

Ray smiled at her.

Cindy was wanting to be held.

Ray picked her up.

Cindy began to press on his muscles.

"Hey, little girl... you're pressing on my muscles." Ray said, letting Cindy know of what she was doing to him.

Cindy was squeezing.

"Cindy you're squeezing." Ray said, alerting her again.

Cindy was giggling.

Ray shook his head.

Cindy looked into his blue eyes.

Ray smiled at her lovingly.

Cindy placed her hand on his right cheek.

Ray leaned into the touch.

Cindy began to coo a song.

Ray smiled at her.

**(So... We're in season five of Henry Danger. Piper found out that her brother is Kid Danger… We know how to turn Brad visible... Mindy's finding out about her powers and now, a new love is blossoming. Stay tuned for chapter five!)**


	5. The Big Question

Mindy was twiddling her thumbs and as she was twiddling her thumbs, she began to hear sounds coming from the elevator.

Ray heard it too.

The elevator crashed and the door opened up and dinged.

Piper, Jasper, Charlotte and Henry came walking into the Man Cave.

"Hey, Captain." Jasper said, excitedly.

Ray sighed.

He did not like Jasper.

"Hello Jasper." He said, annoyed.

Jasper looked at the two girls.

"What have you been up to with them?" He asked Ray as he began to touch him.

One of Mindy's tentacles came out and slapped him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Mindy said, getting really angry.

"Mindy, it's okay. I've got this." Ray said, with reassurance.

He appreciated the young girl trying to help him.

Cindy was lifting up the superhero's arm.

Ray looked at her.

"What are you doing, little girl?" He asked, curious to know.

Cindy was squeezing each muscle.

Jasper was getting mad.

"Cindy, you're squeezing my muscles again." Ray said, in a warning tone.

Cindy began to let go of his arm.

"Thank you." Ray said, in an appreciative tone.

He knew that Cindy did not know any better because she was a baby.

Mindy looked at him.

"What's going on?" She asked, concerned.

Mindy was worried that her baby sister had done something wrong.

"I actually had something to ask Cindy... Cindy will you go out with me?" Ray said as he looked from Mindy to Cindy.

Cindy nodded her head yes.

Ray smiled lovingly at her.

Mindy began to feel lonely and left out.

This was all happening so fast now.

Jasper was shocked.

He looked at Henry.

Henry looked at Jasper and then looked at Mindy.

"Mindy, I actually wanted to ask the same thing. Will you go out with me?" He asked the brunette haired girl.

"Yes I would like to go out with you. Would you go out with me too?" Mindy asked, nodding her head yes.

"Yes." Henry said, immediately answering.

Mindy hugged Henry and Cindy hugged Ray.

"You two can't be serious!" Jasper said, looking at the four.

Ray, Cindy, Henry and Mindy all looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Henry asked, outraged.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you and the Captain?!" Jasper said.

"Guys, don't fight." Charlotte said.

"Besides... the new show War Of The Squids: Whale Season is about to come on any minute." Schwoz said, informing them.

"Jasper I don't understand..." Henry said, sighing.

He had no clue as to why Jasper wouldn't support him for this.

Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I support you and Mindy being together." He said, apologizing.

"It's okay." Henry said, forgiving Jasper.

"I support you and Mindy and Cindy and the Captain." Jasper said as he looked from Henry to Ray.

"Thanks." Ray said, immediately.

Cindy looked at Mindy.

Mindy looked at her.

"It's okay, little sister. You don't need to be shy." She said, reassuringly.

Ray smiled at her.

"So...Who are Cindy and Mindy?" Piper asked, intrigued.

"Mindy is the one beside me and Cindy is the one in Captain Man's arms." Henry said, showing Piper which twin was which.

"I don't get it. Who are Mindy and Cindy to Ray?" Piper asked, still confused.

"His adopted daughters." Henry said, immediately answering.

"Cool." Piper said, intrigued.

Cindy looked around.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Ray asked, wondering.

Cindy began to touch his lips.

Ray kissed back.

Mindy looked at Henry.

"She's afraid to talk." She said as she looked at her sister, concerned.

"It's okay." Henry said, placing an arm around Mindy, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I can't believe that the Toddler would do that to her." Mindy said, feeling regret for what happened to her and Cindy.

Henry looked into her hazel blue eyes.

"It's okay, Mindy. We'll get him back for this." He said, with a reassuring smile.

**(Sorry if this is a short chapter. Just breaking up the story as me and Lynne go along. So...Ray and Henry really love Cindy and Mindy. Kind of weird, isn't it? But... What can I say? Captain Man doesn't know the difference. Anyways...Stay tuned for chapter six!)**


	6. Opening Up

As Mindy and Henry were talking, Cindy was cooing a song to Ray.

_" Do we make sense, I think we do__In spite of everything that we've been through__Oh and you say black and I say white__It's not about who's wrong_

_As long as it feels right_

_Don't think those stars won't align_

_Under your scars I pray__You're like a shooting star in the rain__You're everything that feels like home to me, yeah_

_Under your scars, I could live inside you time after time__If you'd only let me live inside of mine__Live inside of mine"_ The young baby girl sang.

Henry and Ray looked surprised.

"What just happened?" Charlotte said, confused.

"I don't know." Henry said, still surprised as everyone else while Cindy was singing.

Cindy gasped when she heard her own voice.

"She just talked… Well… sang, but still." Henry said, quite surprised.

Cindy looked at Ray.

"Hey baby girl." Ray said, amazed that the baby girl was slowly beginning to open up.

"H...Hi." Cindy said, slowly opening up.

Schwoz went over to the Auto Snacker.

"Who wants some popcorn?" He asked, turning to look at them.

"Uh sure." Ray said, awkwardly.

Schwoz began to get popcorn.

He turned to Henry.

"You and your girlfriend sharing one, Henry?" Schwoz asked, looking at him and Mindy.

Henry looked at Mindy.

"Want to share one?" He asked, with a smile.

Mindy smiled at him.

"Yes, Henry. What are you going to be sharing with Cindy, Daddy?" She asked as she now looked from Henry to Ray and Cindy.

"Probably popcorn." Ray said, petting Cindy's blonde locks.

Schwoz nodded and got them popcorn.

"Alright let's get settled." Ray said as Schwoz brought the popcorn over to them.

Cindy looked up at Ray.

She was wanting to cuddle with him.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Ray asked, meeting her blue eyed gaze.

Cindy nodded her head yes.

Ray hugged her closer.

As everyone was settling down, the show began to start playing.

Ray kissed the top of Cindy's head.

As the show was playing, Mindy began to have visions again.

"Are you ok Mindy?" Henry asked.

He was concerned about her.

Mindy could hear whale sounds and loud squalling sounds.

"Mindy?" Henry said, concerned as he was trying to get her attention.

Mindy gasped for breath.

"Hey Mindy breathe with me." Henry instructed.

Mindy began to look at Cindy while she was trying to breathe in and out calmly.

"Cindy's fine." Henry said, with reassurance.

Mindy saw a vision of a sperm whale replacing her sister.

She got really angry and began to lunge at Cindy.

Cindy was sitting in Ray's lap when she saw Mindy.

"Sister?" She said, worried.

Mindy's eyes turned kraken shaped and a tentacle came out and grabbed the little baby girl.

"Mindy!" Henry exclaimed, worried.

**(So... Since the twins are free and living with Ray, Cindy is beginning to open up. Now...Mindy and the gang are watching a new TV show that has something to do with whales and squids. Stay tuned for chapter seven!)**


	7. Trouble In The Sea Of Sisters

~ _Flashback_ ~

_As the show was playing, Mindy began to have visions again.__"Are you ok Mindy?" Henry asked._

_He was concerned about her.__Mindy could hear whale sounds and loud squalling sounds._

_"Mindy?" Henry said, concerned as he was trying to get her attention.__Mindy gasped for breath.__"Hey Mindy breathe with me." Henry instructed._

_Mindy began to look at Cindy while she was trying to breathe in and out calmly.__"Cindy's fine." Henry said, with reassurance._

_Mindy saw a vision of a sperm whale replacing her sister._

_She got really angry and began to lunge at Cindy.__Cindy was sitting in Ray's lap when she saw Mindy._

_"Sister?" She said, worried._

_Mindy's eyes turned kraken shaped and a tentacle came out and grabbed the little baby girl.__"Mindy!" Henry exclaimed, worried._

~ _End_ _flashback_ ~

Piper saw Mindy and screamed.

Mindy slowly turned into a kraken and then took Cindy up into a corner.

"Mindy!" Henry screamed, worried for his girlfriend.

Mindy hugged Cindy close to her.

She looked down and saw Henry.

"Henry..." Mindy said, worried about him.

"It's okay." Henry said, reassuringly.

"It's not okay. That show is making me turn against my baby sister." Mindy said, freaking out.

"Okay. We can watch something else." Henry said as Mindy began to slowly crawl down from the wall.

"What?!" Jasper, Charlotte and Piper said together, outraged.

Henry glared at them.

"It's a good show, Henry." Schwoz said, looking back at the young boy.

"I don't care. If this show brings bad memories and visions to Mindy, then she's not watching it." Henry said, standing up for Mindy.

Cindy looked at her sister.

Mindy's kraken eyes still gazed on the young girl.

"Please forgive me, Cindy." She said as the two were now beginning to fall.

A dark whale shadow crept into Cindy's body and began to take control.

Cindy kept her weight on Mindy, hoping that she would calm down.

The two were falling further and further towards the floor.

Henry and Ray ran towards them in hopes to catch them.

Mindy turned around and kept her weight on Cindy.

They were about to touch the ground.

Henry and Ray put their arms out.

Cindy fell in Ray's arms.

Henry sighed when he caught Mindy.

"Hey, Henry." Mindy said, with a small smile.

"Hey cutie." Henry said, with a smile.

"What have I done?" Mindy said, worried.

"You had a vision while we were watching the show and then turned into a kraken and grabbed your little sister." Henry explained.

Cindy had her right eye covered

"Is your eye ok?" Ray asked, now concerned.

Cindy uncovered her right eye and there was a scar.

"Where did you get that?" Ray asked, really concerned.

Cindy looked over at Mindy

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at her.

Mindy looked at Cindy.

"Cindy, I'm sorry if I did that to you. It's just that you wouldn't get off of me when I told you to." She said, apologizing.

Ray looked at Cindy.

Cindy cooed, saying that she was trying to calm Mindy down.

Henry and Ray smiled at them.

Mindy then began to hear the show again.

She heard the kraken caws and a whale sound before the end of the episode.

Cindy covered her eyes and ears

"Uh... Let's take you guys into Ray's bedroom." Henry said, concerned for both of the twins.

Cindy lunged herself at Mindy and hit her with a dark whale tail fluke.

Mindy fell near the doorway of the elevator.

"Cindy!" Ray exclaimed, shocked.

Cindy's eyes were whale shaped.

"Kwaken never wearns." She said as Mindy began to get up slowly.

Henry got between them.

"Let's all calm down." He said, trying to separate the twins from getting mad at each other.

"You sperm whales never learn either. You tried to invade everything!" Mindy said, getting ready to extend her tentacle

"Stop it!" Henry screamed, grabbing her tentacle.

Mindy nodded and then looked at Ray.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible sister to her. I'm a monster..." She said, feeling hurt from what she just did to Cindy.

She hoped that Ray and Henry would forgive her.

"It's ok. Why don't we go into my room and do something in there?" Ray suggested.

Just before they were about to do that, the crime alert rang out.

"Oh no." Henry said, immediately following the alarm.

Mindy raced over to the crime computer.

She looked at the screen and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as they were with her.

Mindy sighed.

"One of the dumbest criminals in Swellview and The Toddler." She said

"Oh great." Ray said, complaining.

Cindy screamed.

"They're at the Donut shop stealing donuts and orange juice." Mindy said as she looked at the two

"Why are they stealing donuts and orange juice?" Henry asked, wondering.

"The Toddler is stealing the orange juice because he probably doesn't have any and Jeff...he loves donuts." Mindy said, in an explanation.

Ray sighs.

"Of course." He said, rolling his eyes.

Cindy began to look around.

"Do you want me and Cindy to go?" Mindy asked

"No it'll probably be much safer for you here." Ray said, wanting to protect them.

"We can handle him, Daddy." Mindy said

Ray sighed.

"Ok fine." He said, giving in.

**(So...Both of the twins have powers and Ray and Henry are shocked at how the two twins are attacking each other when they shouldn't be. Anyways...Stay tuned for chapter eight!)**


	8. Trouble In The Sea Of Sisters Part 2

Cindy looked at Ray and began to pet his eyes.

"What's wrong Cindy?" Ray asked, looking at her blue eyes.

Cindy moved her hands from Ray's eyes to his cheeks.

She was trying to tell him something, saying that her right eye was hurting and that she couldn't see from it

"Is your right eye okay?" Ray asked, concerned.

Cindy shook her head no.

The scar on her right eye was hurting her, causing her not to see.

Cindy cried out

"Oh the scar is hurting." Ray realized.

Henry looked at Ray.

"Ray I think they should stay here." Henry said, looking at them.

"Henry, we want to fight." Mindy said, upset at Henry's decision.

She knew that the two were trying to protect them but, The Toddler was out there and at large.

"Mindy your sister is hurt." Henry said, arguing back at her.

"Come on, Henry. We don't need to stay here while you two are out crime fighting. Cindy and I are wanting to fight. Give us a chance." Mindy said

Henry sighed.

"Fine." He said, giving in.

Cindy took something out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Ray asked, looking at her.

"It's her gumball tube but how is she supposed to chew and blow when she only has one tooth?" Mindy said, worried.

"I don't know." Ray said, with a sigh.

Schwoz had an idea.

"Ray, bring Cindy and her gumball tube over here." He said, urgently

"Ok." Ray said.

He brought Cindy over to Schwoz.

"Bring her to me." Mindy said, worriedly.

Ray sighed and brought Cindy over to her.

"Alright, Daddy. Are you ready to get Cindy to blow her first bubble?" Mindy said

"Mindy I really think you two should stay here." Ray said.

"No." Mindy said, getting a blue gumball out of her gumball tube.

"Mindy your sister is hurt." Henry said, beginning to argue with her again.

"No. I am." Mindy said.

"Mindy, you and your sister are hurt." Henry said.

"So...?" Mindy said, chewing.

Henry sighed.

"Fine." He said.

Cindy began to feel sad.

"What's wrong Cindy?" Ray asked.

Just before Cindy could try to speak again, she could see something dark standing beside Mindy, on all eight tentacles.

It was...A dark kraken.

"Cindy?" Henry asked, worried about her.

The dark kraken had a hold on Mindy.

One of its tentacles was wrapped around Mindy's waist.

"Hey Cindy are you ok?" Ray asked, worried.

Cindy pointed at what was beside Mindy.

Henry looked and screamed.

"What is that thing?" Henry asked.

"There's nothing there, Henry." Mindy said, about to blow her bubble

"Oh right." Henry said, a little bit concerned.

He was still convinced that there was something there.

Cindy cried out, saying that a dark shadow kraken was right beside Mindy.

"There's Nothing there Cindy." Ray said, in reassurance.

The dark shadow began to make itself visible.

Henry screamed.

"Henry, it's okay. It's not hurting me in anyway." Mindy said, in reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

He was concerned.

Mindy was hesitant to answer that question

"Mindy..." Ray said, concerned.

Mindy began to blow and transform into Kraken.

Just after she transformed, she walked over to the tubes

Henry nodded at Ray.

Ray pushed the button to lock the tube.

**(So...Mindy attacked her baby sister and now Cindy has a scar near her right eye. Ray and Henry are wanting to protect the twins but, the twins want to fight crime with them. Stay tuned for chapter nine!)**


	9. Cindy's Superhero Transformation

Charlotte, Jasper and Piper gasped when the tube came down around Mindy and locked her in.

"Let her go." Piper said, getting mad.

"No." Ray said, refusing to go with Piper's request.

"Please let her go." Charlotte said, not wanting to see Mindy suffer.

"I'm doing this for her safety." Ray said, looking at her.

Mindy began to get upset.

She started banging her fists on the tube.

"Mindy we are doing this for your own safety." Henry said, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Please let me go!" Mindy said

Ray sighed.

"Fine." He said, about to press the button.

Cindy shook her head no.

"What?" Henry said, shocked.

Cindy began to feel pain.

She cried out, just like Mindy did.

Ray noticed and hit the button to make the tube go up.

Mindy began to stumble and fall.

There were burning scorch marks on both Mindy's left and right arm.

"Mindy are you okay?" Ray asked, concerned.

Mindy was shaking

"I am so sorry Mindy." Ray said, apologizing.

"It's... It's okay. I... I just lost control." Mindy said, forgiving him.

Ray kissed the top of her head.

"Are we...Are we going to go?" Mindy said, looking at them.

"Yeah." Henry said, nodding his head yes.

A dark shadow sperm whale appeared and began to block the entryway to the tubes.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, confused.

The dark sperm whale shadow cried out just like Cindy did

"Why is it blocking our way?" Ray asked, confused as well.

"Cindy, it's okay. We can do this. Together." Mindy said, in an attempt to comfort Cindy.

The dark sperm whale shadow disappeared

"You can do this Cindy." Henry said, encouragingly.

Mindy took a blue gumball out of Cindy's gumball tube and gave it to Ray.

"What do you want me to do?" Ray asked as he looked at the gumball.

"Help Cindy chew and blow." Mindy said, in an explanation.

"Oh okay." Ray said, in understanding.

Schwoz looked at Ray.

"There's an easier way." He said, looking at the gumball and at Ray.

"Okay." Ray said, looking at him.

Schwoz came over to them.

"Can I see that blue gumball?" He said, looking at Ray.

"Sure." Ray said, looking at Schwoz.

Ray handed Schwoz the gumball.

Schwoz raced over to the juicing machine.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Turning the gumball into juice. It'll be easier for Cindy to transform." Schwoz said, in an explanation.

"Oh." Ray said, in realization.

A few minutes later, the juice was done.

Schwoz gave Ray the small cup

"Thank you. Can you drink this for me, Cindy?" Ray asked, looking at the cup and then looking at the baby girl.

Cindy began to have trouble holding the cup.

Ray helped her.

Cindy began to feel a tingle in her throat.

She stopped drinking

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, concerned.

Cindy cried out in pain.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ray asked, really concerned.

"It should take about 15 minutes for the gumball juice to enter her sister but it'll have an after burning sensation." Schwoz said, through Cindy's painful cries.

"Hey it's ok." Ray said, trying to calm Cindy down.

Cindy had tears in her eyes

"Shh... It's okay." Ray said, in comfort.

Cindy reached up to him.

Ray picked her up and cuddled her close.

Fifteen minutes later, Cindy began to feel funny.

"You okay, Cindy?" Ray asked, worried about her.

Cindy's belly was moving and glowing.

Ray watched, fascinated.

Cindy was beginning to be lifted out of Ray's arms.

"Hey what's going on?" Ray asked, excited but a little bit concerned.

"She's transforming." Schwoz said, watching as well.

The Captain Man logo was forming around her.

"Wow." Ray said, amazed.

Once it was around her, a really bright glow began to fill the room.

Ray covered his eyes from the bright lights.

**(Wow. Things have progressed a lot in this story, hasn't it? From the twins learning about their powers to transforming into their superhero selves. Though, Cindy has to transform differently, doesn't she? Anyways...Stay tuned for chapter ten!)**


	10. Tube Danger Part 1

A few minutes later, the light subsided and Cindy came down.

Ray caught her in his arms.

Cindy was wearing her super suit.

Plus, it looked just like Captain Man's.

"You look beautiful, baby girl." Ray said, complimenting Cindy.

Cindy giggled.

Ray smiled at her lovingly.

"Daddy?" Mindy said, trying to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" Ray responded, immediately.

"Did you pack me and Cindy a baby bag?" Mindy asked, worried.

"Yes, Mindy. I did." Ray said, answering her question.

Jasper looked over at the bags.

"Do you need these, Captain?" The young boy asked, looking at the two.

"Yes, Jasper. I do." Ray said, annoyed.

Jasper brung a pink baby bag and a purple baby bag over to Ray.

"Thanks." Ray said, in gratitude.

"You're welcome, Captain." Jasper said as Mindy looked away, embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Mindy?" Ray asked, seeing that the young girl was embarrassed.

"Just embarrassed that I have a baby bag. What is Henry going to think of me?" Mindy said, now worried about her relationship with Henry.

"I don't care." Henry said, being supportive of Mindy's condition.

Mindy blushed at Henry.

She was glad that he was very supportive of her.

Henry smiled at her lovingly.

Mindy then looked at the tubes, worried.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Do we have to go through the tubes?" Mindy asked, nervously.

She was worried that they were going to have to go through the tubes.

"Is there another way, Ray?" Henry asked, on her behalf.

"I don't think there's another way." Ray said, unsure.

Mindy then began to think.

"We could through the shop and out the front door." She said, immediately coming up with a solution.

Henry and Ray looked at each other, thinking.

"Yeah we can do that." Ray said, immediately answering.

"Whoa whoa whoa. That's a bad idea. There could be people out there." Charlotte said, in response to Ray's answer.

Ray and Henry were now having second thoughts about this.

"Oh we didn't think of that." Henry said, in answer.

Mindy teleported over to the tubes

"Do you want me to go up with?" Henry asked as Ray and Cindy were joining them.

Mindy nodded her head yes.

Henry wrapped his arms around Mindy and pushed the button on his belt.

"Up the tube!" He yelled.

**(So...Henry is very supportive of Mindy, just like Ray is supportive of Cindy. Anyways...Jeff and The Toddler are already causing trouble over at Amazing Glaze. Now it's time for our heroes to leave the Man Cave and go off to fight crime. Stay tuned!)**


	11. Tube Danger Part 2

As they were just about to go up the tube, Mindy began to feel a searing pain in her arms.

"NO!" She screamed.

Henry tapped his belt buckle and the tube went up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried about her.

"I can't do this. I can't go up the tube." Mindy said as cuts were slowly opening up

"Okay. We'll figure out something else." Henry said, with reassurance.

Piper looked at Ray.

"Which way are you and Cindy going?" She asked, with wonder.

"Probably the same way as Mindy and Henry." Ray answered, looking at the two.

Cindy gripped onto him, tightly.

She was scared that she was going to die in the tube

"We can teleport." Ray said, thinking of an alternative.

"Ray, can you bring Mindy and Henry back?" Charlotte asked, thinking that the two had gone up the tube.

"They're by the tubes." Ray said, seeing Mindy and Henry.

Mindy was gripping onto Henry, unconsciously.

"It's ok." Henry said, in comfort.

He was worried about her.

Cindy cried out, worried about Mindy

"She's okay, Cindy." Henry said, in an attempt to calm the baby girl down.

Cindy began to teleport her and Ray outside to the Man Van.

Just after Ray and Cindy were gone, Mindy began to wake up from passing out.

"Are you okay, Mindy?" Henry asked, looking at her.

Mindy groaned.

"Huh?" She said, rubbing her eyes

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, repeating what he said earlier.

"My skin is breaking out with cuts." Mindy said.

"What can I do to help you, Mindy?" Henry asked, concerned.

Meanwhile…

Cindy looked at Ray.

"Dada..." She said, worried.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at her.

"We need to get to Daddy. Please... Hold... Hold on." Mindy said as she began to hold onto Henry and began to teleport them both to the Man Van.

"You okay?" Cindy asked.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, looking at Mindy as they arrived outside, where the Man Van was.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ray said, with a smile.

"The first aid kit is in the Man Van." Mindy said, looking at the Man Van.

Cindy could hear Mindy's voice

"Okay." Henry said, smiling at her.

Mindy began to see Ray and Cindy

"Hey guys." Ray said, smiling at the two as they were entering the scene.

Mindy began to walk, stumbling with every step.

"I've got you." Henry said, reassuringly.

As he was helping Mindy, Cindy looked at the cuts on her arms.

Ray noticed.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" He asked, concerned.

Cindy then began to hear the painful screams of her sister Mindy.

Henry looked at Mindy and saw that she was crying out in pain.

"Mindy!" He exclaimed.

"Help! Please?! Someone is tearing me and Cindy apart from the inside." Mindy said, screaming out for help.

Cindy looked at Ray.

"Mindy listen to me. Cindy is right here. You and her are fine." Ray said, reassuringly.

"Why do we have cuts on our skin?" Mindy asked, worriedly as she looked at her arms.

"I don't know. We will figure this out." Ray said, reassuringly.

Mindy looked at the Man Van

"You okay?" Henry asked, wondering.

"We need to get going." Mindy said, trying to fight but she was struggling.

"Can I help you?" Henry asked, wanting to help her.

"Please..." Mindy said, kindly.

Cindy looked at Ray, curiously wondering what he was going to do next

"Do you want help getting in the van?" Ray asked, with gratitude.

Cindy nodded her head yes

Ray lifted her up and put her in her car seat.

Cindy placed her hands on his.

Mindy was struggling

"Is it ok if I pick you up Mindy?" Henry asked, looking at her as she was trying to get into the van.

"Just be careful of my lower back. The Toddler did something to me there." Mindy said, cautiously.

"Okay." Henry said, in understanding as he was beginning to pick Mindy up.

Mindy slowly began to get into the Man Van.

Cindy cooed and squealed

Henry smiled at them lovingly.

Mindy began to sit in her car seat.

"You guys all set?" Ray asked as Mindy was getting comfortable in her car seat.

They shook their hands in a so so motion

"Alright. Let's go." Henry said, beginning to get into the Man Van.

Just when he got in, he shut the door and put on his seatbelt.

Ray began to do the same thing.

After he did that, he turned to look at Cindy and Mindy.

Mindy and Cindy were warbling and cooing at each other.

Ray smiled and began to drive the Man Van out onto the street.

**(So...Cindy and Mindy don't like going up the tubes. Ray and Henry completely understood the situation and thought of options. The twins can teleport! Stay tuned for chapter 12!)**


	12. On The Way To Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I'm so glad to have the Wi-Fi back on. I have been without it for maybe more than a week but I'm glad that it's back on and I am now back to typing my stories again.**

**Anyways…**

**Enjoy :3**

On the ride to Amazing Glaze, Mindy and Cindy were getting fussy.

Each of them having red and blue orbs of light coming out of their hands.

"Are you guys ok?" Henry asked as he turned around in the passenger side front seat to see the two.

Cindy shook her head no and kept the two orbs of light focused on Mindy.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Henry asked, with intrigue and worry.

He was worried that Cindy was going to hurt his girlfriend.

"Making her shut up." Cindy said, with the orb pointed at Mindy.

"Woah slow your roll. That is not the way to make her be quiet." Henry said, with a stern voice.

"What then?" Mindy said, panicking as the orb of light was getting closer and closer to her.

Henry sighed.

"Mindy can you please stop annoying your sister and Cindy don't attack your sister." He said, sternly as the twins were now slowly but steadily beginning to calm down.

Mindy nodded but was still feeling a little bit fussy.

Henry sighed.

"What's wrong Mindy?" He asked, seeing the grumpy look on her face.

It seemed as though she was getting tired.

"Cindy and I need something soothing." Mindy said, now wanting to go to sleep.

Cindy was almost calm.

Henry reached into the diaper bags and got out their pacifiers and handed the pacifiers to them.

They both calmed down and were now beginning to suckle on them.

Soon, they were fast asleep.

Henry sighed in relief and turned back around.

As the two girls were sleeping, Mindy gripped onto Cindy's hand.

Cindy warbled and cooed out in her sleep.

When Henry heard Cindy warbling and cooing out in her sleep, he turned around to look at the both of them.

He smiled at them.

Mindy wrapped her tentacles around Cindy.

"Aw." Henry said as his face was now feeling warm, in awe.

Cindy's hands then turned into big whale flippers.

The look on Henry's face dropped and he now turned back around.

"Why are her hands turning into whale flippers, Ray?" Henry asked, concerned and confused at the same time.

"I don't know, Henry." Ray said, in all honesty.

As the two twins separated the hug, Cindy began to get upset.

She was now wanting to hug something.

Henry reached into Cindy's diaper bag and found a teddy bear.

He then gave it to her.

After a few minutes of separation, Mindy began to feel the same thing that Cindy was feeling.

Upset…

She then began to wrap her tentacles around Cindy but now, the grip was tighter.

Henry smiled at them.

"Awoo! Awoo! AWOO!" Cindy cooed, loudly.

So loud that Ray stopped the Man Van and got out to hug Cindy.

Cindy wrapped her flippers around Ray as soon as he opened the door to her side of the Man Van.

Ray hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

As the two were hugging, Mindy began to feel jealous.

Ray looked at her as he was hugging Cindy.

"Do you want a hug too?" He asked, in wonder to the girl's jealousy.

Mindy thought about it and then, she nodded her head yes.

Ray sighed as he began to let go of Cindy.

He went to the other side of the van, opened Mindy's door, and hugged her.

"Wove you, Daddy." Mindy said, muffled by the pacifier that was in her mouth as she was hugging him.

"Love you too." Ray said as he now began to let go of her, shut the girl's door and get back into the Man Van.

After he got back into the Man Van, he shut the door, put on his seat-belt and start up the van again.

The twins were now content as they were sleeping, sucking on their pacifiers.

**(So…We now have figured out that The Toddler has done something very bad to Cindy and Mindy, causing both of the twins to act like babies, even though Cindy is actually a baby. Anyways, the twins have telekinesis powers. When one twin feels one emotion, the other twin feels the same way. Cindy and Mindy both don't like to be separated. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen!) **


	13. The Start Of Hurt and Danger

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Amazing Glaze.

"Ok we're here. Let's help the girls out of the van and go." Ray said.

"Right." Henry said, beginning to get out of the Man Van as well.

Ray and Henry helped the girls wake up, put their pacifiers back into their baby bags, out of their car seats and out of the van.

Meanwhile, inside...

A 12 year old boy was watching his little brother talk to an older man.

"When do you think the two girls will arrive so that we can begin this war? I have a whole lot planned!" The Toddler said, getting really angry.

Jeff looked at the window and saw Captain Man and Kid Danger, along with two little girls.

"We're screwed!" He said, seeing the four superheroes.

Kid Danger, Captain Man, and the girls were walking to the front door.

The Toddler began to grab two chairs and place them on the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." He said, seeing the four standing outside and having trouble getting into the donut shop.

"Hey he blocked the door." Henry said, trying to get the door to open.

"Not to worry I can just break the door. I am indestructible after all." Ray said, reassuringly.

After all, he was Captain Man.

Ray then used his foot to smash the door.

Glass began to shatter everywhere.

Just when he did that, Cindy cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, concerned that something really bad has happened to the young baby girl.

Mindy saw the cuts that were developing on Cindy's skin.

She also felt pain but it wasn't that bad on her.

It felt like a bee had stung her.

"Why'd you have to kick down the door like that? That really hurt Cindy." Mindy said, caressing her arm.

The Toddler was laughing but, it was inaudible.

"Sorry." Ray said, apologizing.

Cindy saw the cuts that were on several different parts of her body.

Each cut felt like she was having a baby.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked, also concerned for both Cindy and Mindy.

Cindy then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Cindy!" Ray and Henry exclaimed, at the same time as the baby girl dropped down onto her knees and was crying.

They were inside the donut shop.

"One down three to go!" Toddler said, proud of what he did.

"What did you do to them?" Ray asked, angrily and protective of the twins.

"Did to who, Captain Ma'am?" Toddler said, toying with him.

"Cindy and Mindy." Ray said, getting more and more fatherly and protective.

"I made each of them have baby defects. Nothing major." Toddler said, remembering what he did to them.

"Well you are going to fix them." Ray said, immediately.

"I can't." Toddler said.

"Why not?" Ray asked.

As Henry and Mindy were fighting Jeff, Jeff had gotten a hold of Mindy and threw her.

She hit the back of the wall.

"Mindy!" Henry exclaimed.

Henry ran at Jeff and started beating him.

"It's irreversible. Even if I had the cute, I wouldn't tell you ship." Toddler said, getting really angry at Captain Man.

Jeff was laughing.

Ray growled.

"You hurt my girls. Now, I'm going to hurt you." Ray said as he now began to charge at the Toddler.

**(So…The four heroes have now arrived at Amazing Glaze. The Toddler and Jeff were about to enjoy a little bit of the orange juice and donuts when Captain Man bust through the glass door, causing Cindy to get cut in the process. Even though they were little cuts, it hurt really really bad and now, the heroes are fighting to get to the end of all of this abuse that the twins were going through in the past. Stay tuned for chapter 14!)**


	14. The End Of Hurt and Danger Pt 1

"Wait! Stop! Violence isn't the answer." A 12 year old boy's voice said as he ran out into the battle.

The Toddler rolled his eyes.

Henry and Ray turned to look at the young boy.

"Who are you?" Henry asked, intrigued.

"I... I'm..." The young boy began to say.

"He's my brother Timothy." Toddler said, sighing in the process.

Both Timothy and the Toddler looked alike except that Timothy was mature.

They both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your brother?" Ray asked, confused.

Henry walked over to Timothy and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey Timothy. Are you ok?" He asked, looking at the twin brother of the Toddler.

"I'm sick and tired of him talking about the twins like they're nothing but trash." Timothy said, getting mad at his brother for what he did to both Cindy and Mindy.

"Thank you for caring for them." Henry said, with a sympathetic smile on his face as he was helping Timothy up.

"You're welcome. It just feels right to stand up for two girls who have been abused by my brother." Timothy said as he was now beginning to feel bad about not stopping his brother.

He looked over at the twins.

Henry looked over as well.

Cindy was knocked out in the floor, just like Mindy was.

"Mindy, Cindy!" Henry exclaimed, concerned for both.

Timothy was concerned as well.

Mindy and Cindy were squirming around on the floor.

"What's going on with them?" Ray asked, concerned as he walked over to Henry and Timothy and knelt down to where the twins were laying.

Timothy looked at the Toddler.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?! THEY CAN'T SUFFER NO MORE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DOING THIS TO THEM!" He said, shouting at the top of his voice.

"Like I told you, brother... I turned them into babies. From the inside out. There's nothing you or anybody else can do." Toddler said, with a sassy attitude.

Ray and Henry gave him a glare and then looked back at the twin sisters.

"Mindy, Cindy? Please say something." Henry said, getting more and more worried.

Mindy and Cindy slowly looked up at them and giggled.

"Mindy?" Henry asked, cautiously.

Mindy waved at him.

Henry looked at Ray with panic.

"Toddler, you fix this now." Ray demanded.

"I can't fix it." Toddler said, repeating himself for the second or third time.

"Why not, Toddler?!" Ray asked, really wanting to know.

"I said that it's irreversible." Toddler said, getting angry and repeating himself.

Mindy looked at Henry, worried.

"Henry..." She said, looking at him as Cindy looked on and watched the quarrel between Ray and The Toddler.

"I'm here." Henry said, reassuringly.

"What has he done to us?" Mindy asked, shaking.

She was cold.

"I think he turned you into a baby." Henry said, coming up to a conclusion.

"I don't feel no different." Mindy said, looking at him and getting up off of her feet.

"Right..." Henry said, not fully convinced.

"I really don't feel no different, Henry." Mindy said, truthfully.

Henry sighed.

"Okay." He said, looking at her.

Just when Mindy said that, she all of a sudden began to feel like she was going to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, concerned.

Mindy then began to teleport to the bathroom.

After she disappeared to the bathroom, Henry then looked at the Toddler.

"Did you inject her with something?" He asked, beginning to interrogate the Toddler.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I'm wanting to know too. Did you inject the both of them with something?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Before the Toddler could open his mouth, Timothy stepped forward.

"He did." He said, truthfully.

"What did you inject inside her?" Ray demanded.

He was really angry about the Toddler doing bad things to both of his little girls.

Ray wouldn't allow that.

"Something that'll begin her transformation into becoming a baby. It's causing her stomach to drain, which is making her sick." Toddler said as he was explaining.

Cindy was struggling to get up.

Her legs were swollen.

Henry turned to Ray.

"We better get them back to headquarters." Henry said.

"Right." Ray said as he was now beginning to help Cindy.

Henry turned to Timothy.

"Do you want to come with us?" He asked, looking at him.

"I wish I could but I have to take my brother home." Timothy said

Henry sighed.

"Okay." He said as he began to watch Timothy and his twin brother leave the donut shop.

**(So…Now we figure out that the Toddler has a twin brother. One that was good, not evil. Remember when you heard a saying things come in twos or have you heard…When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade? Well…This is how it comes out to be. So…During the fight, The Toddler injected Mindy with some sort of liquid and now, Mindy is slowly turning to a baby. Stay tuned for chapter 15!)**


	15. The End Of Hurt and Danger Pt 2

Mindy was in the bathroom, crying.

All three of them could hear it, plus Jeff who was enjoying stolen coffee and donuts.

"I've got Cindy. You go check on Mindy." Ray said, immediately.

"Okay, Ray." Henry said, softly not wanting for Jeff to hear them call each other by their identities.

Henry ran to the bathroom that Mindy disappeared in.

"Hey, Cindy. Are you okay?" Ray asked, looking at the baby girl.

Cindy reached out to him.

Ray took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile...

Just after Mindy threw up, there was still some on her face.

Henry arrived just in time and saw the young girl having some vomit on her face.

He grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face.

"I'm so sorry." Mindy said, apologizing.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not mad." Henry said, with a small smile on his face.

How's... How's my little sister?" Mindy asked, concerned.

"I think she's okay. Ray's taking care of her at the moment." Henry said, with reassurance in his voice alongside concern.

Mindy clutched onto her head.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, concerned.

Mindy could feel excruciating pain in her head.

She cried out.

"Mindy!" Henry exclaimed.

Cindy began to feel it too.

"Cindy!" Ray exclaimed.

Jeff looked at him.

"She's hilarious." He said, looking at the baby as she was crying.

"Don't laugh at her!" Ray screamed, in defense.

"Geez! What's up with you?" Jeff said, confused

"Nothing." Ray said.

"You love her." Jeff said, in conclusion.

"Yes I do." Ray said, nodding and looking at Cindy.

Cindy placed a kiss on his lips.

Ray kissed her back.

"Henry, when will we go back out to see Daddy?" Mindy asked

"Right now if you want." Henry said, answering the concerned girl's question.

Mindy began to try and teleport her and Kid Danger out to where Captain Man and Cindy was.

Mindy panted.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, concerned.

Mindy had painful tears in her eyes

"Mindy?" Henry asked, worried.

"It hurts to breathe. It hurts to move." Mindy said, trying to wish the pain away.

"We better get them back to headquarters." Henry said, looking at Ray concerned.

"Right." Ray said, in response.

"So I guess we're not going to jail." Jeff said as Timothy and the Toddler were already gone.

"Oh…Uh… No. You're going to jail." Ray said, with a smirk on his face.

"But...But, Daddy..." Mindy said, hesitantly

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at her.

"Why send him to jail?" Mindy asked, with wonder.

"Because he helped The Toddler." Ray said, answering her question.

Cindy cooed at him.

Ray smiled at her.

Jeff began to run towards the door.

He did not want to go to jail.

Ray sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Mindy said, apologizing

"It's okay." Ray said, in forgiveness.

"I could teleport him to jail from here, if you two want me to." Mindy said as Cindy began to get a blue and a red orbs of light out

"If you want." Ray said, looking at the both of them.

Mindy looked at Henry.

"Don't worry, dear. Cindy's helping me get an accurate precision on Jeff so we can teleport him the right way." She said, thinking that Henry was scared.

"I'm not scared." Henry said, looking at her with a confident smile.

Mindy gave Henry a kiss on the lips.

Cindy was throwing the orbs of light, trying to trip Jeff up.

Henry kissed back.

"Do your thing." Henry said, nodding at Mindy.

"Come on Cindy. You've got this." Ray said, encouraging Cindy as she was trying to get Jeff to fall.

Cindy was getting angry as each orb of light was missing Jeff.

Jeff laughed at her.

"You're so stupid." He said, looking at her.

Ray growled.

"Don't call her stupid!" Ray screamed, about to do something.

Cindy dropped onto her knees

"Cindy!" Ray exclaimed.

**(So…What the Toddler did to Mindy in the previous chapter is now taking a huge toll on her in this chapter. Cindy has been already affected by this. Now…Since Timothy and his brother are gone, the twins have to capture Jeff and take him to jail. Stay tuned for chapter 16!)**


	16. The End Of Hurt and Danger Pt 3

Mindy gasped.

"Cindy?" She said, concerned.

Cindy looked at them, her eyes filled with tears that look like broken glass.

"What happened?" Ray asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Jeff broke her." Mindy said, her anger rising.

Ray was also getting angry.

"Mindy, do you want to go after him?" Ray asked, looking back from the wilted baby.

Mindy nodded and began to get to work.

Henry and Ray watched her as Mindy was trying to fight Jeff.

Mindy snapped her fingers and Jeff suddenly disappeared.

"What just happened?" Henry asked, confused.

Ray was also confused as well.

"I teleported Jeff to jail." Mindy said, proudly.

"Oh!" Ray said, proud of her.

Mindy nodded her head yes

"Thanks Mindy." Henry said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Mindy said, with a proud smile on her face.

Cindy wouldn't say anything.

She was really torn from what Jeff told her.

It really damaged her.

Henry smiled at Mindy, lovingly.

"Cindy are you okay?" Ray asked.

He was worried about her. A lot.

Cindy shook her head no

Ray picked her up, hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay, Cindy." Ray said, looking into her blue eyes.

Cindy was crying.

Ray rubbed her back.

Cindy was wanting a private talk with her hero

"Hey we'll be right back." Ray said, holding Cindy's hand.

"Okay." Henry said.

Ray walked into a corner.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, looking at her.

Mindy was wanting to have a private talk with him.

She could feel that Cindy needed cooing translationing.

"Mindy, did you want to talk privately too?" Ray asked, looking at her.

Mindy nodded her head yes hesitantly

"Okay." Ray said, nodding.

Mindy was swaying from side to side, patiently

"Come here." Ray said, motioning for her to come over to them.

Mindy then gave Henry a kiss while he wasn't looking and she walked over to where Captain Man and Cindy were.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ray asked, once she joined them.

"It's just that...Cindy feels like it's her fault that Jeff called her stupid." Mindy said, seeing the guilt face on Cindy's face.

"It's not." Ray said, looking at the both of them.

Cindy looked at him and cooed.

Ray smiled at her.

"It's not your fault." He said, looking at her with sincerity in his voice.

Cindy continued cooing.

"She said that I feel better now, thanks to you. I'm not stupid. I'm a smart girl." Mindy said, translating her sister's cooing.

"That's right, Cindy." Ray said, with an encouraging smile.

Cindy cooed more.

Ray kissed the top of her head.

She's saying something else." Mindy said as Cindy giggled and squealed at Captain Man.

"What's up?" Ray asked, looking at Cindy.

"She says that she's tired of being treated like trash from people like them but she's glad to have us as a family." Mindy said, translating the rest of Cindy's coos.

"We'll always be here for you." Ray said, reassuringly.

Cindy held her pinky finger out

Ray took her pinky with his.

Cindy smiled a toothless smile.

The only tooth she had got knocked out in the fight.

Ray smiled at her.

Mindy gasped.

"Oh no." She said, concerned about Cindy's missing tooth.

"What is it, Mindy?" Ray asked, in response.

"She lost her only tooth. Now how are we supposed to feed her?" Mindy said, worried

"It's ok we'll figure out something." Ray said, with reassurance.

He was really really worried about Cindy.

Mindy began to see a little bit of blood come from her mouth.

"Let's get back to the Man Cave." Ray said as they were now beginning to leave the donut shop.

**(So…Jeff broke Cindy and now, he's being sent to jail. Now…Cindy's only tooth is gone so…That's a problem for her. Amyways…Stay tuned for chapter 17!)**


	17. Fight For The Cure

Schwoz was sitting on the couch with Jasper, Piper and Charlotte.

Ray, Henry, and the girls came down the tubes.

"Hey, Ray." Charlotte said.

"Hi, Henry." Piper said.

"Hi, Captain!" Jasper said, glad that Captain Man's back.

Schwoz looked at them.

"Hey guys." Ray said as they were walking over to the desk that had the monitors on the wall.

"What happened?" Schwoz asked, worried

"The Toddler got away." Ray said as he was now holding Cindy.

"Oh. Anything else happened?" Schwoz asked, feeling a little let down.

"He injected the girls with something to make them babies." Ray said, looking at both Cindy who he was holding and Mindy, who was with Henry.

"Uh oh." Schwoz said, his concern beginning to rise.

"That's NOT OKAY!" Piper said, getting angry.

"Can you find a cure, Schwoz?" Henry asked, concerned about Mindy.

"I... I don't know. It's rather risky." Schwoz said, looking at the twins.

"Please." Ray begged.

"But what if I can't find it?" Schwoz asked, beginning to look around for what he needed.

"Just try please." Ray begged.

"Hey, Captain. Are you okay?" Jasper asked, looking at him.

"Yes. I'm just worried that they will be babies forever." Ray said, looking at Cindy and Mindy.

"And what if they are? They're your daughters, Ray. You should love them no matter how old they are." Charlotte said, looking at him.

"I do love them no matter what. I'm just worried." Ray said, looking at her.

"It's going to be okay." Charlotte comforted

"Thanks." Ray said.

Mindy sighed sadly and began to cry

"What's wrong Mindy?" Henry asked, with worry.

"I'm worried about Dad." Mindy said, looking at Ray.

"He's ok." Henry said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure because he's concerned about me and Cindy?" Mindy said, looking back at Henry.

"Yes I'm sure." Henry said, with a reassuring arm around her.

Mindy hugged Henry

Henry hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

Cindy looked at Ray, worried

"I'm okay, Cindy." Ray said, smiling at her.

Cindy looked at Mindy.

Both of the twins were now looking at Ray

"I'm okay guys." Ray said, reassuringly.

Mindy looked at his hands

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Why are your hands bigger than mine?" Mindy said, looking at her small hands

"I don't know, Mindy." Ray said, with a sigh.

Mindy hung her head in silence

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Henry asked, concerned.

"I want to be bigger. I don't want to be small." Mindy said, being afraid of her height which was 3'5

"We will find a cure." Henry said, reassuringly.

"It's okay. I like being small. It gives me an advantage." Mindy said, looking at him.

"But don't you want us to find a cure?" Henry asked, with wonder.

"Don't be mad at me." Mindy said, looking at them.

"I'm not." Henry said, looking at her.

Mindy looked around the room.

"I wish we could do something fun." She said

Henry sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

Just as Mindy was about to say something, Schwoz had just gotten done with making the cure.

"Cure's ready." He said, looking at Mindy

"Do you want the cure?" Henry asked Mindy.

Mindy shook her head no.

Henry looked at Schwoz.

Schwoz began to put the cure away.

Henry looked at Mindy.

"I don't want to take the cure. Knowing Schwoz, it could make me worse." Mindy said.

Henry sighed.

"You don't have to take it." Henry said, reassuringly.

Mindy teleported to the bathroom.

She was getting sick again.

Henry ran after her.

Mindy was in the bathroom, throwing up

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, concerned.

"My stomach hurts... I feel like I'm going to cry. The transformation is beginning..." Mindy said, worried

"I really think you should take the cure." Henry said, looking at her and helping her.

"I... I don't." Mindy said.

Henry sighed.

"Okay." He said, looking at her.

"Henry, should she take it?" Schwoz asked, calling out to him.

"She doesn't want to take it, so no." Henry said, nodding his head no.

"Henry, she won't get better." Schwoz said, concerned.

"I know, but she doesn't want to take it." Henry said, looking at Mindy.

Charlotte looked at Ray.

"Do you think Mindy should take it?" She asked him.

"If she doesn't want to take it , I won't force her to take it." Ray said, crossing his arms.

"Make her take it." Schwoz said, looking at Ray and Mindy.

"I'm not forcing her to take it." Ray said, beginning to argue with Schwoz.

"Please make her take it." Schwoz said

"I'm not making her take it." Ray said, refusing.

"Please, Ray?" Schwoz said, looking at him.

"No." Ray said, still refusing.

"You have to or she'll die." Schwoz said

Ray looked beyond the tubes.

Cindy shook her head yes, agreeing with Schwoz.

Ray was shocked to see the baby girl agreeing with her Uncle Schwoz.

"You think she should take it?" He asked, looking at her.

Cindy nodded her head yes

Ray sighed.

Mindy looked at Henry.

"Do I have to take it?" She asked, worried as she got up and the two were just about to walk out of the bathroom.

"It'll help you." Henry said as they were now leaving.

"You don't understand... It'll hurt me." Mindy said as they were walking out of the bathroom and now into the Man Cave living room.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to take it." Henry said as they were now in the living room where everyone else was.

"Ray, go find Mindy and give her the cure." Charlotte said

"I'm not making her take it." Ray said.

"Make her take it!" Schwoz said, arguing with Ray again.

"No!" Ray said, refusing again.

"Please, Ray? Both of them will die." Schwoz said, begging.

"Fine." Ray said, giving in.

Ray went over to Henry and Mindy.

Mindy began to hide right behind Henry.

"Mindy?" Ray said, peeking behind Henry at her.

"Go away." Mindy said, knowing that Schwoz was the one who sent Ray over to her.

"Can we please talk?" Ray asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk to you." Mindy said, refusing his request to talk to her.

"Please." Ray said, begging.

Mindy sighed and began to come out from behind Henry.

"What?" She said, looking at him.

"You need to take it or else you'll die." Ray said, looking at her worriedly.

"He's lying." Mindy said, looking into Ray's eyes truthfully.

Ray sighed.

"Daddy, please don't make me take it." Mindy said, looking at him concerned.

"Okay I won't." Ray said, looking at her reassuringly.

Schwoz gave the cure to Ray.

"She's not taking it." Ray said, giving the cure back to Schwoz.

"Shove it down her throat." Schwoz said

"I will do no such thing." Ray said, crossing his arms.

He was really angry with him.

Cindy's face was turning red.

She was really mad

Ray sighed.

"Cindy, I'm not forcing her to take it." Ray said, looking at her and then back at Mindy.

"Give it to her." Charlotte said, looking at Ray.

"No." Ray said, being kind to Charlotte.

"Please force her to take it." Schwoz said, getting angry.

"No." Ray said, getting angrier.

"Stop saying no and force her to take it." Schwoz said, in a serious voice

"She doesn't want to take it." Ray said, fighting back.

"If you don't give it to her then you're not fit to be a father." Schwoz said, rashly.

"I'm protecting my daughter and anybody who goes against me isn't fit to work here." Ray said, in defense.

All he was wanting to do was protect Mindy and Cindy.

"Please give it to her." Schwoz said

Ray looked At Mindy.

Mindy was beginning to feel better.

"Mindy will you please take the cure?" Ray asked, looking at her.

"Why?" Mindy asked, wondering.

"You know what you don't have to take it." Ray said, in protection mode.

"What...But I... I want to." Mindy said, beginning to change her mind.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked, with an eyebrow raised in question.

Cindy shook her head no.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Ray asked, looking at her.

She didn't want Mindy to take the cure.

Ray sighed.

"Ray, are you going to inject it into Mindy?" Schwoz asked.

Ray looked at her.

"Mindy do you want to drink it or do you want me to inject it inside you?" He asked, showing Mindy the two versions of the cure.

"I'm okay." Mindy said, looking at him.

"What?" Ray asked, confused.

"I'm okay. I like being like this." Mindy said, rethinking it over.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked, with the same expression on his face.

Mindy wouldn't respond to that

"Mindy?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Yes?" Mindy said as Schwoz was getting the needle ready for injection

"Are you sure you want to stay like this?" Henry asked, with an eyebrow raised as well.

"Yes." Mindy said, proudly.

Henry sighed in relief.

"Good because I love you no matter what." He said, looking at her lovingly.

Schwoz gave Ray the needle.

Ray pushed the needle away.

"She wants to stay like this." He said, proudly.

"Please can you inject her?" Schwoz asked, urgently.

"She wants to stay like this." Ray said, getting into defense mode.

"Captain, inject her." Jasper said, looking at him.

"I'm not injecting her." Ray said, in response to the young boy's command.

"We don't want to see her like this." Piper said, looking at them.

Ray looked at her.

"Well it's not your decision." He said, affirmatively.

"Well... What are you going to do then, Ray?" Charlotte asked, looking from Ray to Mindy.

"She wants to stay like this, so I'm going to respect that wish." Ray said, smiling from Charlotte to Mindy.

"Please inject her." Schwoz said, with worry.

He was concerned about Mindy's mental health.

Ray sighed.

"Mindy?" He said, looking at her.

Mindy was getting upset and overwhelmed.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I just want to be accepted as a girl who loves to act like a baby..." She said, looking at him.

"Then you don't have to take the cure." Ray said, comforting her.

Mindy then pounced gently onto Ray

Ray hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry, Ray." Schwoz said, apologizing for earlier.

Cindy screamed.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Ray asked, looking at the cute baby girl.

Cindy cooed at him, saying that he was fit to be her and Mindy's Daddy

Ray smiled at her, lovingly.

Mindy looked at Henry.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Henry asked her.

"I've been thinking about something but I'm scared to tell a superhero because they're going to think it's nonsense..." Mindy said, nervously.

"You can tell me anything." Henry said, reassuringly.

Ray nodded.

"I've been thinking about me and Cindy becoming indestructible..." Mindy said as she began to cover her eyes

"Hey it's okay. I think it's a great idea. What do you think, Ray?" Henry asked as he was now looking at Ray.

"I think it's a great idea too." Ray said, smiling.

Mindy uncovered her eyes.

"R... Really?" She said, looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Really." Ray said, smiling at her.

"Remember what that did to Henry!" Charlotte said, remembering when Henry became indestructible but the effects were bad such like laughing fire.

"We can at least try." Ray said, looking at the two twins.

What if turning the twins indestructible wasn't going to be a bad idea after all…

**(Phew. Finished with chapter 17. Anyways, Mindy is slowly turning into a baby and Schwoz is making a cure to reverse it but…Mindy isn't sure if she wants it or not. It's a struggle between Ray and Schwoz to get a point across about Mindy not wanting the cure but, you know what? Mindy decided for herself that she wanted to stay the baby that she was turning into. Anyways…Stay tuned for chapter 18!)**


	18. The Silent Strike Part 1

As everyone was beginning to calm down from the whole cure drama, Cindy was kicking and crying.

She was getting fussy.

"What's wrong Cindy?" Ray asked as he began to walk over to her and kneel down to her level.

Mindy looked at Cindy's diaper.

It was full and dripping wet.

Henry noticed as well.

"Looks like she needs her diaper changed." He said, looking from the diaper to Ray.

Ray sighed.

"Okay." He said, looking back at Cindy.

Mindy was ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at her.

"I had an accident." Mindy said, confessing.

"Alright, girls. Let's get you both changed." Ray said as he slowly began to pick Cindy up, being cautious.

Mindy teleported until she was at the last stair, near the sprocket

Ray followed with Cindy in his arms.

A few minutes later, they arrived in Ray's room.

"I win!" Mindy said, excited.

Ray smiled.

Cindy cooed loudly.

Ray smiled at her.

Mindy looked at her little hands.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Ray asked as they were standing outside of his room and just about to head in.

"Do you like this?" Mindy asked, showing Ray her little hands.

"I love them." Ray said, with a smile as they were now going in.

Mindy cooed loudly and then covered her mouth.

It was starting.

Ray looked at her shocked.

Mindy looked at him.

"Daddy, it's okay. I'm still here." She said as she was beginning to comfort him.

Ray smiled at her.

Mindy began to lay down

Ray started to change her diaper.

As he was changing Mindy's diaper, Cindy held her hand out to him.

Ray took her hand, working the other hand on the diaper.

Mindy looked at the two, jealous but knew that she could wait.

Ray held his hand out to Mindy.

"Daddy it's okay. I can wait." Mindy said, looking at him.

"No. I don't want you to be left out." Ray said, immediately.

Mindy cooed loudly again.

Ray smiled at her lovingly.

Mindy began to feel a little bit better.

Ray finished changing her.

Cindy was cooing 'Under Your Scars'.

Ray smiled at her.

Mindy covered her ears.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking at her concerned.

Mindy had red and blue orbs of light coming from her hands

"Mindy?" Ray asked, a second time with concern.

He was really worried about her.

Mindy aimed the two balls of light at the ceiling.

She then began to hear Ray's voice.

She turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Mindy said, in a response.

"What just happened?" Ray asked, concerned yet worried as well.

"I... I need someone to save me..." Mindy managed to say as Cindy was trying to lift the bottom of Ray's T-shirt.

"From what?" Ray asked, looking from Cindy to Mindy.

"From... From something that won't leave me alone." Mindy said, looking at him.

"What won't leave you alone?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Something in my mind that could pop out at anytime." Mindy said, freaking out.

"Okay okay, Mindy. Calm down." Ray said, beginning to help her.

Mindy began to breathe calmly.

"That's it keep breathing in and out." Ray encouraged.

Mindy was beginning to calm down.

"Good girl." Ray said, smiling at her.

As Ray was smiling at Mindy, Cindy was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

Ray sighed.

"Let's change you too." He said, getting ready to start changing the baby's diaper.

….

A few minutes later, Cindy was feeling better.

Ray smiled at her.

"Daddy, what are we going to do now?" Mindy asked, curiously.

"I don't know, Mindy. What do you want to do?" Ray asked, looking at her with wonder.

Cindy yawned.

Mindy was wanting to play with Ray.

"Cindy, why don't you take a nap?" Ray suggested.

Cindy nodded and began to get comfortable.

Ray kissed the top of her head.

Cindy cooed before she began to fall asleep.

"Do you want to play?" Ray asked Mindy.

Mindy nodded her head yes.

"What do you want to play?" Ray asked, looking at her for a suggestion as to what they were going to play.

Mindy wanted to rub Ray's belly.

"Why do you want to rub my stomach?" Ray asked, with suspicion and intrigue.

"So that I can play." Mindy said, smiling at him.

"Okay." Ray said, in realization.

Mindy began to slowly unravel the bottom of Ray's t-shirt.

Ray smiled at her.

When she did that, she saw Ray's thin and smooth stomach.

"Go ahead, Mindy. You can touch." Ray said, giving her permission.

"I'll make Cindy so upset." Mindy said, looking at Cindy as she was sleeping.

"No it won't." Ray said, softly, not wanting to wake Cindy up from her nap.

"It will because you belong to her, not me." Mindy said, worried.

"Okay…" Ray said, not entirely convinced.

She was still wanting to touch him.

Ray sighed.

"You can touch my stomach." He said, allowing Mindy to.

Mindy nodded and began to touch.

Ray smiled at her.

As Mindy was doing that to Ray, Cindy cried out.

Ray went over to her.

"Hey it's okay, Cindy." He said, beginning to comfort her.

Mindy began to walk away.

"Mindy come back." Ray said, not wanting her to leave.

Mindy was really hurt.

"I'm sorry Mindy!" Ray apologized.

"Why do you love her more than me? It's not fair." Mindy said, feeling jealous.

"I love you both equally." Ray said, solving the problem.

Mindy sniffled.

"But why did you go over to her?" She asked, worried.

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible father." Ray said, beginning to feel bad.

"No, Daddy. You're a good father." Mindy said, looking into his hurt eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked, beginning to feel a little bit better.

Mindy nodded her head yes.

Ray smiled at her lovingly, hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

Mindy was feeling a little better.

"I love you." Ray said, looking into her blue eyes.

Mindy was shocked.

"What is it, Mindy?" Ray asked, confused.

"You love me?" Mindy asked, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Ray said, with the same expression on his face.

Mindy hugged him.

Ray hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." Mindy said, looking at him as they slowly began to part from the hug.

"You're welcome!" Ray said, doing the same thing.

Cindy was squirming around.

"Do you want to go see your sister?" Ray asked, looking at Mindy, not wanting to leave her out.

"Together?" Mindy asked, looking at him.

"Together." Ray said, smiling at her.

Cindy was tossing and turning when Ray and Mindy got over there to her.

"This isn't good." Mindy said, looking from the baby to Ray.

"Why? What's wrong, Mindy? What's wrong with Cindy?" Ray asked, concerned.

"She's having a really bad nightmare." Mindy said, feeling like she was about to panic.

"Hey. Calm down." Ray said, looking at the girl that was about to panic.

Mindy began to cry.

"Hey it's okay." Ray said, comforting her.

"I feel sorry." Mindy said, all of a sudden feeling guilty.

"Why?" Ray asked, in question.

"Is this my fault?" Mindy asked, nervously and concerned.

"No not at all." Ray said, in reassurance.

As Mindy and Ray were talking, Cindy screamed.

"It's okay, Cindy." Ray said, in comfort.

Mindy screamed out to Cindy

"Hey it's okay." Ray said, at the screaming twins.

"Can we sit on the bed with her?" Mindy asked, looking at a part of Cindy.

"Yeah. Do you need help getting on the bed?" Ray asked, seeing that Mindy was short.

Mindy nodded her head yes.

Ray lifted her up onto the bed.

Mindy crawled over to Cindy.

Ray laid down next to his girls.

Cindy wriggled.

Mindy was worried.

"It's okay, Mindy." Ray said, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Cindy... It's... It's okay. It's just me. Please stop running. We can help you." Mindy said, trying to comfort Cindy

"Please Cindy let us in." Ray said, concerned for the little baby girl that he loved so dearly.

Cindy stopped moving around.

"That's it." Ray encouraged.

Cindy began to rest her arms and legs.

Ray smiled at her.

Mindy was trembling.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Ray asked, worried about his other baby girl.

Mindy sobbed and sniffled.

"What's wrong Mindy?" Ray asked, wondering about what was ailing her.

"There's something biting me in my head." Mindy said, feeling something biting her.

"Let me see." Ray said, wanting to see what it was that Mindy claimed that was biting her head.

Mindy began to feel the mind tick enter her brain.

"Mindy?" Ray asked, concerned.

Mindy looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked, looking at her.

Mindy felt it crawling.

She shivered.

"Mindy?" Ray asked, concerned.

Mindy screamed in agony.

"Mindy!" Ray exclaimed.

**(So…Ray and his two daughters had to get away from the cure drama itself. Now something new begins to arise. Stay tuned for chapter 19.)**


	19. The Silent Strike and Remedy Pt 2 of 2

Mindy screamed in agony.

"Mindy!" Ray exclaimed.

"Daddy, please relax my head." Mindy said, looking at Ray, concerned.

"How do I do that?" Ray asked, looking at her, confused.

"Place your hands on both sides of my forehead." Mindy instructed him.

Ray did as she instructed.

He could feel something sticking to Mindy's frontal lobe

"What is sticking to your frontal lobe?" Ray asked, looking down at her.

Just before Mindy could say anything, Schwoz came into the room.

"A highly intelligent deer tick." Schwoz said, looking at them.

"What's that?" Ray asked, really concerned.

"It's a bug with eight legs that can stick itself to any part of your body." Schwoz said, in a scientific explanation.

"What does it do?" Ray asked, still concerned.

"It'll cause pain to its victim." Schwoz said, explaining.

"Is there a way to get it out of her?" Ray asked, looking at the spot where the tick was.

"Half in half." Schwoz said, looking at him.

"What does that mean?" Ray asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and no." Schwoz said, thinking that some things could go wrong.

Ray sighed.

Mindy was cooing.

"Do you think we should tell Henry what's going on?" Mindy asked, wondering.

"I think we have to. Schwoz, can you do it since you're the science guy?" Ray asked, looking at the small man.

Schwoz nodded his head yes and went into the living room.

"Hey Schwoz." Henry said, seeing the little man coming to him.

"Hey Henry." Schwoz said, hesitantly.

He was scared to tell Henry what was going on, since Mindy was Henry's girlfriend.

"What's up?" Henry asked, looking at him.

Schwoz breathed in and out, calmly.

How was he going to put this to Henry?

"Your girlfriend Mindy has a tick in her head. A mind tick and it's biting her frontal lobe, causing her pain." Schwoz said, in an explanation.

"What can I do to help?" Henry asked, concerned.

He was really worried about Mindy now.

"Help Mindy stay calm and focused." Schwoz said, beginning to help Henry stay calm.

"Okay, Schwoz." Henry said, with a small smile.

Schwoz then began to lead Henry up the stairs and into the sprocket.

Mindy hissed just as Henry and Schwoz were now standing outside of Ray's room.

Henry ran in, alongside Schwoz.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Henry asked, worried as he neared her side.

"It hurts." Mindy said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Henry said, in an attempt to comfort her.

The pain wasn't subsiding.

"It hurts so bad." Mindy said, about to cry.

"I'm right here, Mindy. I've got you." Henry said, comforting her.

Mindy's head was hurting really bad and she needed medicine.

"Schwoz, do you we have any medicine?" Henry asked, looking at the short man with concern.

He had never seen Mindy like this.

"Headache medicine. It's in the bathroom." Schwoz said, remembering where it was.

"Okay, Schwoz. Thank you." Henry said, with a smile on his face.

Henry then went into the bathroom and got the headache medicine and a glass of water.

Mindy teleported into the living room, clutching her head

Henry came back into the bedroom.

"Where did she go?" Henry asked, looking at Schwoz, Ray and Cindy.

Ray and Cindy shrugged.

"Henry..." Mindy called out, from the living room.

"I'm coming." Henry said, responding to her.

Henry walked into the living room.

Mindy had tears in her eyes

"Hey I have medicine for you." Henry said, in a gentle voice as he walked over to her with the medicine and the cup of water.

Mindy looked at him.

"What's wrong, Mindy?" Henry asked, concerned.

Mindy held her arms out to him

Henry placed the medicine and the cup of water on the table and after he did that, he then took her into his arms.

He could see the tick moving in her head.

"We will figure this out." Henry said, reassuring her as she was looking into his eyes, worriedly.

Mindy nodded her head yes silently.

Henry kissed the top of her head.

Mindy was hurting really bad in her head.

Henry sat down on the Man couch, with her in his arms.

"Here's the medicine." Henry said, sitting her down on his lap and giving her the two headache pills and the cup of water.

**(So…We are now finding out that Mindy has a mind tick in her head that's causing damage to her frontal lobe. Kind of reminds me of the movie 'The 5****th**** Wave'. Anyways…The only way to ward the tick off is with medicine. Stay tuned for chapter 20!)**


End file.
